


Open and Honest

by HotForDansen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotForDansen/pseuds/HotForDansen





	Open and Honest

Kelly arrived at Alex’s apartment building a little earlier than the time they had agreed on. She was eager to see her girlfriend and spend the day together starting with brunch.

Things had been going well for the women as they embarked on the new relationship. They’d managed a couple of uninterrupted dates and feelings were growing. Kelly was still shocked by how natural everything felt with Alex, like it was meant to be. She hadn’t felt this at ease with a woman in forever.

Kelly approached Alex’s door and let herself in as she had been told to do. She could hear something coming from the bathroom and stopped herself..Alex was… oh god! Alex was moaning. She felt overwhelmed with feelings at the sound. She didn’t want to intrude but the redhead knew she was due over any minute.

She could tell that things were intensifying for the woman on the other side of the door, she couldn’t help herself and took her bottom lip between her teeth. The sound of Alex being so….open, intentional or not, was hot.  

As Kelly thought she couldn’t stand to hear anymore without some significant release of her own, she heard the red head’s voice strain as she called out. One word, “Kelly!”

The brunette rested her head on the wall as her eyes fluttered shut. They hadn’t discussed sex yet but the two of them had definitely been heading there, they’d had to stop themselves during some pretty heavy making out just a couple of nights ago. To know that Alex was definitely on the same track and actively thinking about her whilst she presumably masturbated? It was almost too much.

She gave herself a couple of minutes to try and regain her composure before she made sure Alex knew she had arrived.

Alex appeared looking slightly flustered and more than a little flushed, “Hey you.”

“Hey.” Kelly replied with a smile on her face and a slight blush in her cheeks. She leant forward and kissed the red head eagerly, allowing her tongue to explore the other woman’s mouth. By the time they both pulled away, they were breathless and far closer together than they had been when this had started.

“Hey,” Kelly repeated with a slightly shakier voice.

Alex smiled, “Hey. You ready to go get some brunch? I know the best place a few blocks away.”

“Show me the way.”

 

//

 

Kelly reached for Alex’s hand whilst they walked.

“Can I tell you something?”

Alex nodded.

Kelly began to ramble almost as much as she had outside of J’onn’s place a couple of weeks ago. “I got to your apartment a few minutes earlier than I think you realised and I…erm….I heard you. I don’t want you to think I was deliberately eavesdropping or anything but I didn’t want you to later find out that I’d heard you. I figured honesty was best?”

She was surprised by Alex’s response, the red head gripped her hand a touch harder and smiled. “Ah. Of all the things I was expecting, that wasn’t it. So, yeah. I was masturbating.” The confidence in her response made Kelly blush again.

Kelly continued, “And, when you…. You know… You said my name.”

Alex stopped walking and turned to look at Kelly sheepishly. “Oh…I… that happens sometimes. I just…is that ok? It wasn’t intentional but I don’t want you to feel objectified.”

“Alex, it was….hot.” Kelly replied coyly. “We haven’t discussed that side of things but I know I’m definitely heading there and hearing you…do that. It…yeah. It was hot.”

“Yeah? Are you ok with me thinking about you while I…”

Kelly pulled her in for a kiss stopping her from finishing her sentence. “I am.”

“We’ve discussed me, how about you?”

Kelly laughed, feeling more confident now things were out in the open. “I masturbate too. More so recently.”

“Is that so?” Alex quizzed playfully.

“It is. Can’t think of anything that could have happened to feed in to that, can you?”

Alex smiled as Kelly kissed her, tenderly and full of passion. “Anything to do with that?” The director asked.

“Everything to do with that. Turnabout is fair play, are you ok with me thinking about you?”

Alex took her hand with a smirk on her face and started walking as she spoke, “ Abso – fucking – lutely.”

 

//

 

“That place was so good!”

“I’m not just going to take my girlfriend anywhere. Still can’t believe you don’t like avocado though. Who loves brunch and hates avocado!?”

“Me, it’s disgusting, squishy and luminous green. There’s nothing to like about it.”

Alex looked shocked, “Even guac?! What do you put on nachos and burritos?”

Kelly laughed, the ease of the teasing feeling perfect. “Even guac. I prefer things with a little more spice.”

“Now that’s where you’ll need to educate me, I eat out a lot but I’ve never known what to get when it comes to spicy food so I avoid it altogether.”

Kelly was barely able to hold back a laugh, “Do you even realise what you just said?”

Alex stared at her blankly. “You said you eat out a lot…” She moved towards the redhead’s ear and whispered, “let’s just say, I’m looking forward to finding out just how much.”

Alex smirked, “Sometimes as often as three or four times a day.” She said with a wink.

The flirtatious banter continued until they hailed a cab to take them to Kelly’s apartment. She had only moved in a few days ago so there were still boxes everywhere.

“You want to come in?” Kelly asked her tentatively.

Alex cleared her throat at the suggestion and nodded.

They made their way upstairs and Kelly let them in to the apartment.

 

//

 

“You want to put something on Netflix? Something light hearted.” Kelly asked as she got some drinks from the kitchen

“Yeah, oooh! There’s a new movie that looks great, chick flicky.”

“Sounds good, Babe. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Kara that you chose it or watched it without her.”

Alex chuckled. “You’re a good egg. Come to the sofa?”

Kelly joined Alex and snuggled in under her arm. They both absent mindedly stroked the other woman’s arm.

“Kel?”

“Yeah?”

“Look at me?”

Kelly adjusted her position on the sofa to look in to her girlfriend’s eyes. They simultaneously let their eyes flicker to the lips of the other woman and came together in a kiss. There was a heat to it they hadn’t experienced with one another before.

Alex took the lead and laid Kelly down. “Alex? Please?”

It was all she needed to let her hands begin to roam. Kelly returned the favour, leaning in to Alex as hands found flesh under clothes for the first time. Both women moaned in to the contact as their kisses became more passionate and tender. Things were slow and deliberate as they began to explore the skin and search out the places that encouraged more sounds and involuntary movements. 

 “You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Alex suggested

“I…would love nothing more.”

As the women stood, Kelly took Alex’s hands, kissing the knuckles gently and pulled her in to a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other and taking in everything.

They made their way towards Kelly’s bedroom when Alex’s phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. “Shit! I’m so sorry, I have to take this. It’s work.”

“It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere. Well, I’ll go to my bedroom but you know what I mean”

Alex smiled and took the call in the kitchen before heading back to Kelly who was sat on her bed. Frustration written all over the redheads face. Kelly knew what was coming, her expression couldn’t hide her disappointment. “I am so so sorry, trust me, I couldn’t be anymore sorry right now.”

“But you have to go to work? It’s ok. Our lives are complicated, rain check until another day?” Kelly said, understanding despite how worked up she was.

Alex sighed, lowering her voice to more of a whisper. “I really don’t want to go. I’m really enjoying, this.” She said entwining their fingers together.

Kelly stood and rested their foreheads together. “Me too but we have time. We can pick this up again, I promise. Go to work.”

Alex kissed the shorter woman and left for work.

 

//

 

_I had planned on coming back over after I finished but it’s now gone 10 and I know you start your new job in the morning so… wanna call me?_

Kelly smiled at her phone and called Alex straight away. “Hi, Babe!” Alex said as she picked up.

“I still love hearing you call me that. How was work?”

“Ugh! Rookies. Just when you think they can manage something simple, it all goes to shit. One sec, I’m just putting my key in the door.”

Kelly waited for her girlfriend to come back to the phone, pleased to be able to talk to her tonight.

“What did you do after I left?”

“I finished the movie. Well, I restarted the movie and finished it. You’d pretend to hate it but Kara will love it.”

Alex’s tone of voice changed. “So nothing to scratch the itch? Full disclosure, I had to have a cold shower before dealing with the rookies.”

Kelly’s eyes fluttered closed at the thought of Alex taking care of herself earlier and knowing she was so wound up that she couldn’t even focus on work before she took some sort of action. “I considered it but I changed my mind… I was hoping you might make it back too.”

“And how are you feeling now?”

“Honestly? I really wish you had come back, no amount of cold showers or chick flicks can solve this…. issue.”

“Need a more practical approach?”

Kelly sat up straight. “Alex? Are you here?”

“No but now you’ve said that, I really wish I was, even more so than before. We could always take things in to our own hands…together.”

“Like, phone sex?”

“I’m going to need to do something or I wont sleep but there’s no pressure, Kel. It’s an idea and if you’re not ready for that, it’s fine.”

Kelly sounded reluctant. “I’ve never done that before…I’m not sure I’d know how.”

“I could talk you through it? It’s your call though.”

Kelly was admittedly intrigued and she definitely needed something. “I….it sounds good. If you’d be ok with it?”

“If we can’t be together right now, this could definitely work for me.”

That was all she needed. The thought that it would work for Alex made her nerves melt away a little more. “How do we start?”

“Go to your bedroom, lie on your bed and put your phone on speaker nearby. I’ll go to mine too.”

Kelly settled herself on to her bed and put her phone on the side next to a glass of water.

“Are you there, Kel?”

“I’m here.”

“If at any point you want to stop or you want me to stop, just say the word, ok?”

“Ok.”

“What’s your go to when you’re alone?”

“I…erm…I have a vibrator.”

“Me too, we can bring that in later if you want? What about foreplay? What do you like?”

“Yeah. I like it when it’s not initially focussed on one part. Soft and meaningful until it builds to something more.” The brunette responded shyly.

“Damn….that’s hot. Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Raise your t shirt and gently run your hands over your stomach and along your sides. It might feel strange at first but take your time. They’re my hands, I’m exploring you and finding what works for you.”

“That feels good….”

“Yeah? Good. I’m going to touch myself at the same time, is that ok?”

Kelly moaned her response. “Please do, tell me what you’re doing?”

“Of course. I really love nipple play, I can rarely manage to orgasm without at least some during foreplay. I’m moving my hands up under my t shirt.” Alex gasped suddenly. “They’re hard already…and sensitive, it feels…..good.”

Kelly felt a surge of confidence, “Squeeze them for me? Gently at first, waiting for them to feel ready before taking it further. Squeeze your entire breast if that’s what you like? I’m going to do the same.”

Alex’s breathing changed, “I like that, I like it when there’s more pressure. Do you want to take some clothes off? I know I’m ready.”

Kelly jumped up and removed her clothes, dropping them on the floor, surprised by the sight of her arousal in her underwear. She bit her lip as she remembered what she was in the middle of doing. “I’m naked, Alex.”

“Me too, I can imagine how beautiful you look, I can’t wait to see you in person, I know it’ll be even better than my imagination right now. Think of me kissing you, starting with your mouth and neck, easing down over your collarbone. Nipping gently.”

Kelly couldn’t suppress her moan any more. This was working for her, it felt intense and sexy and imagining Alex naked on the other end of the phone was almost enough to push her over the edge.

“Alex? I think I need something more already.”

“Fuck. Me too. Together?”

“Shit, please.”

“Slowly, lower your hand down over your stomach and through your pubes. Wait, do you have pubes?”

Kelly laughed, “I do, full bush but well maintained.”

“Me too! Anyway, ease through your pubes as you open your legs and ease towards your clit. Are you wet?”

Kelly hissed as she made contact and felt her hips rise towards her own hand. “I’m wet, so very wet. Tell me about you? I can’t take my mind off those nipples of yours, I wish I could be there to take them in to my mouth.”

Alex moaned on the other side of the phone. “Oh they’re even harder now. Shit, babe. I’m so wet. I’m going to start moving, slowly at first. Feel free to join in and be as vocal as you’re comfortable being.”

Kelly set about finding a rhythm that was working for her as she kneaded her left breast. She realised she could hear Alex’s breath was catching. “Babe, talk to me, what’s happening?”

“It feels so good, I’m so wet for you, can I go inside?”

Kelly growled as she spoke. “Yes, please, let me feel you, tell me how many fingers you’re using and I’ll do the same.”

“Two, I need two.”

The women simultaneously slipped two fingers within themselves, crying out with pleasure as they did.

“Alex! Fuck, I….fuck!”

“Me too, Babe. Don’t stop. Do you need the vibrator?”

“No, just please, don’t stop. I’m getting really close.”

“I need to go deeper, I need more.”

Hearing Alex pick up her rhythm and hearing just how wet she was made it so much easier for her, “Alex, I can’t hold back, I can’t, I’m gonna…”

“Shit, babe, keep moving gently. Work through it. God you sound so sexy.”

Kelly moaned as her hips began to shake and her back arched off the bed, “Alex!!!”  She didn’t remove her hand, she did as Alex said and it hit her like a truck. Wave after wave taking over her body as she continued to work through her orgasm.

When she finally came down, she heard Alex’s breathing become more ragged, “Fuck, Kelly, yes….please. Kellly!!” she said as she climaxed. The sound sent a jolt to Kelly’s clit as an aftershock worked it’s way through her body.

“Alex?”

“Kelly?”

“That was….amazing.”

“It really was. Are you ok?”

“I’m so ok. I just wish you were here so I could hold you.”

“Next time, Babe, I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Was that enough for you? Do you need anything else? 

Her voice weary, Kelly replied, “I’m not sure I can move right now. Sorry!”

“Hey, don’t you apologise. It’s late and you just had what sounded like a fucking awesome orgasm.”

“I did. My amazing girlfriend helped me through it. Thank you.”

“Thank _you!_ ”

Kelly smiled and grabbed the glass of water. She saw her clock and realised just how later it was. “I know this is going to sound really lame especially after that but… I really do have an early start tomorrow and I do need some sleep even though everything is telling me to stay on the phone.”

“Go to sleep. Call me tomorrow?”

“Of course. Night Alex.”

“Night, babe.”


End file.
